


Just a nightmare

by beagledeers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, I wrote it a while ago, M/M, Nightmare, Soft boys being soft, baekhyun is a protective boi, chanyeol is a baby, excusw my grammar or spelling mistakes, honestly this is cringeworthy, hopefully it's not shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beagledeers/pseuds/beagledeers
Summary: Chanyeol has been having nightmares for a while about a certain memberOne day they just get too bad





	Just a nightmare

Chanyeol woke up in the middle of the night breathing heavily  
Beads of sweat forming of his forehead and running down from it making his whole face sweaty

He whipped his face with his hands and tried to control his breathing  
He had calmed down a bit

He had yet another nightmare. The third one this week  
He didn't know why he had them or what caused them

He just wanted them to stop  
They were terrifying

He was careful not to make any noise though  
He didn't want to wake up his respective roommate Baekhyun or any other of the members

Some of them were pretty grumpy when they were woken up in the middle of the night  
If not all of them

He looked around the room and saw the bed opposite to his

Thankfully he didn't wake his roommate up  
Seeing Baekhyun's sleeping face was kind of comforting in a way  
Yeah that  
Definitely  
Not that he was obviously stunning with his bare face and messy hair  
Nope  
Totally not

His breathing finally eased  
But he still couldn't sleep

He looked at nothing in particular trying to find something to distract himself until he would feel tired again

He heard a groan and a soft but a bit harsh voice, from being sleepy probably, speaking 

"Yeol, what are you doing up so late?" He turned around to see none other than Baekhyun with half-open eyes looking at him  
"It's the middle of the night you should be sleeping"

"Oh, Baek." Chanyeol said a bit nervously "sorry I woke you up"

"It's okay" Baekhyun assured him "but you didn't answer my question 

"Well I uh...." Chanyeol said  
"It's nothing"

"Are you sure?" The shorter asked

"Yeah" he lied "I just uh...I didn't feel tired all of a sudden...but I'll be going back to sleep now"

"Okay" Baekhyun said kind of in disbelief. Chanyeol was his best friend for God's sake he could sense when he was lying  
However he was too tired to investigate the situation  
"Night Yeol" he said turning on the other side so he could sleep

"Night" Chanyeol said lying back on the bed trying to get comfortable  
He prayed in possibly every god in every religion ever that he wouldn't have to deal with another nightmare for the night

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

"Yeol help me!"  
"YEOL!"  
"CHANYEOL PLEASE"  
"HELP"  
"HE-"

"AHHH"  
Chanyeol screamed, his eyes immediately flying open  
This nightmare wouldn't go away  
And it was worse this time  
Sitting up slightly on the bed he tried to control his breathing once again

But the attempt was short lived  
He soon started shaking  
Sobs following a bit later  
He put his hands on his face  
Refusing to make a sound

No nightmare made him cry before  
They sure did scare the living shit out of him  
But never that much  
This nightmare was the worst he's had in a while

He tried his best to keep quiet but his sobs had other plans  
He cursed himself for that

"Stop it stop it STOP IT"

 

"Chanyeol what the- oh shit" Baekhyun's voice was heard.  
He looked at the taller male who had his face covered by his hands  
If he was hearing correctly  
Sobs were coming from his side of the room  
Looking at the taller he noticed he was indeed shaking  
And he looked pretty pale  
"Are you...are you okay?"

Chanyeol didn't answer  
His sobs getting louder by the second

Baekhyun was worried for his friend  
He tiredly got up from his bed and slowly made his way to the other's bed

He sat next to him  
"Yeol?"

He got no response from him

Baekhyun sighed and wrapped his arms around the giant, rubbing comforting circles on his back with his one hand

It seemed to somewhat work as his sobs started to quiet down  
"There,there" he said in a comforting tone

After a while Chanyeol whipped his eyes with his hands and turned around to look at Baekhyun 

The other just smiled sweetly at him  
Chanyeol couldn't help but smiling back  
He hugged the smaller and Baekhyun hugged back  
They sat like that in silence for a bit  
It wasn't uncomfortable  
But comforting 

"Now..." Baekhyun said breaking the silence after a few moments and pulled away from the hug so he could face the taller "what was this whole thing about?"

"I...." Chanyeol started "I might've...shorta....kinda...." he didn't want to think about it

"Spit it out Yeol" Baekhyun said "I am worried"

Chanyeol sighed deeply "I...I....I had a....I had a nightmare okay?"

"What?" Baekhyun questioned

Chanyeol looked down "a nightmare. It's childish to cry over a nightmare I know...but...it was..." his voice started cracking again "it was very bad and-"

"Shhhh" Baekhyun said putting his finger on his lips to make him stop talking "don't say that again. Having nightmares isn't childish. Everyone has them once in a while"

"But not everyone cries because of them...."

"Chan" Baekhyun said scooting closer "crying is not a bad thing. It doesn't make you look weak if you think of it like that. You're just-"  
He looked at the giant with a sweet expression "you're just sensitive. And that's a good thing! It means you're a good person"

"Really?" Chanyeol questioned

"Of course"

He pulled the shorter male into a tight hug  
"Thanks"

"Hm?"

"For comforting me"

"Isn't that what friends are for dummy?" Baekhyun chuckled

For some reason Chanyeol felt his mood dropping after that statement  
Friends  
To be honest Chanyeol always felt that they were something more  
"Yeah exactly what friends are for"  
He chuckled slightly to make it less awkward 

Baekhyun noticed that something in his tone seemed off but he decided to shake it off  
"Yeol?"

"Yeah?"

"What did your nightmare show?" He asked pulling away from the other's embrace 

Chanyeol let out a loud sigh  
"I....Baekhyun...." he couldn't tell him. He didn't want to remember the nightmare

"Channie please? For Baekkie?" Baekhyun said doing a cute face

And how could Chanyeol say no to him when he looks so adorable  
How could anyone say no honestly  
(A/N same)

"Well" he said looking down "it started with me walking in a forest.....at the beginning it was sunny and beautiful and....generally it looked like a great day..." his expression immediately changed "and then...."

"And then?"

"Somehow....you...you were standing in the middle of the forest....I was waving at you but....you couldn't....you couldn't move" his voice started cracking "and then the....the forest completely changed and became....it became all dark and...."  
He took a deep shaky breath. He could feel himself starting to sob again

Baekhyun apparently noticed that and scooted closer to the giant yet again, grabbing his hand in his squeezing it gently "and?"

"You started....drifting awa....away and you just-" he said choking back sobs "you were screaming....screaming at me to help you but...I couldn't...I couldn't do anything but just watch...watch you disappear and become nothing but dust and..." warm tears started rolling down his cheeks

Baekhyun hugged him yet again, apparently it became a habit, but the force was enough to make him fall on the bed with the shorter on top of him

He didn't care

He just wrapped his arms around Baekhyun starting to cry again

"Yeolie it was just a nightmare don't cry please" Baekhyun said sweetly trying to calm the younger down

"But what if...what is it's not....what if one day I....I lose you....I can't lose you Baekhyun...I don't...I don't want to" he said his sobs getting louder

"Yeol look at me" Baekhyun ordered

Chanyeol complied, raising his head for his eyes to meet Baekhyun's

Baekhyun moved slightly so he could give him a kiss on the forehead  
He then continued pressing more kisses on other parts of his face  
His nose  
His tear-soaked cheeks

He was a bit hesitant to press his lips on the other's but he did it anyway, pecking them slightly and pulling away quickly 

Chanyeol was a bit shocked but at least his sobs quieted down

"Chanyeol you'll never lose me okay? This was just a nightmare it will never be real, I will always be here" he said resting his forehead on Chanyeol's "understood?"

"Oka..:.Okay" Chanyeol said calming down a bit

Baekhyun wiped any tears that might've been left from his eyes  
"I promise you that whatever happens I'll always be by your side"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" He gave the taller a reassuring smile "now, we better get to sleep. It's pretty late. I'll sleep on your bed so you won't have any other nightmares"

 

Chanyeol felt his cheeks heating up a bit but he nodded 

Baekhyun pulled the covers over them and he tried to get comfortable, resting his head on Chanyeol's chest

Chanyeol tried getting comfortable as well, resting his head on top of Baekhyun's

"Goodnight Yeollie" Baekhyun said yawning 

"Baek..." Chanyeol said suddenly 

"Hm?"

 

"I...." Chanyeol wanted to tell him, tell him how he really felt towards him, tell him that he understood that those nightmares were caused because he was afraid he couldn't be with the older no matter how much he tried to, and he gained some courage because of that small peck he received from the other...however he thought it just happened accidentally so....he just shakes it off sighing "nevermind"

 

Baekhyun chuckled "I love you too, Yoda"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two months ago I don't know what I was thinking and it's pretty shitty RIP


End file.
